


【鏑木x夏芽】Circle of Karma

by Fatjunejune



Category: Deca-Dence (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 你掉進了我的因果關係，我也掉進了你的因果報應。
Relationships: Kaburagi/Natsume (Deca-Dence)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Circle of Karma（1）

**Author's Note:**

> *組長沒出現的三年內妄想。  
> *話嘮式寫法，總共應該會有3或4章。對角色有個人理解，有多納吉cp傾向，ooc，還可能寫得不好看，還望海涵請慎入！

夏芽其實曾有一段時間是覺得很空虛，很失落——她甚至失眠，但是她從沒告訴過其他人，她不打算讓別人擔心。

時間的話，大概是成功毀滅那個失控的巨型伽德魯後開始的吧。DECA-DENCE雖然在擊潰它的片刻後變得支離破碎，但他們人類得以存活下來，還和生化人們一起展開新生活。

清澈的白雲與藍天，滿臉笑容的生化人和人類，攜手合作地幹活，也不用再和伽德魯戰鬥。一切都是看似美好而正面，和諧的生活誰不喜歡呢，她自己是很喜歡的。

只是這一切的當中缺少了一個人。在她眼裏 ，這副光景縱使再明媚耀眼，都總是覺得缺乏了一種能讓整副景象附上靈魂，變得生動而完整的色彩。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「再見，小心回家哦。」夏芽朝參與了戶外活動的小朋友們笑著揮手道別「下次參與活動時再過來找我玩哦。」

小孩們歡喜地應了聲，把自己的小手伸進父母寬大的掌心，然後隨父母回家。

「……」大大小小的背影逐漸在目光裏變小消失，她高舉揮著的手放了下來，本是勾起的嘴角也漸漸撫平，她轉過身坐在車的引擎蓋上，對著橘紅偏紫的天空發愣起來。

這是她現在新養成的習慣。以前要塞還在時，平日她和組長清潔完那些灰黑的裝甲後，就會坐在吊椅上，她狼吞虎嚥地吃著飯糰而對方則是默然地啃著那幾根乾燥又毫無味道的能量棒，對著一望無際的藍色天穹閒聊起來。雖然很多時候都只是她一人在說話，組長懶得搭話，偶然有興趣了就冷淡地回她幾個字，她抱怨過他的無趣，但在對方回話後卻又很興奮地繼續叭啦叭啦地說更多話。

現在要塞已經駐紮在地上了，裝甲散成碎片因此也不再需要裝甲修理隊了，這個看天空的習慣就變成了由以前的坐吊椅變成現在的坐引擎蓋了。

夏芽看著慢慢沉沒在山丘後的紅日，這片天空和雲霞依舊廣闊無際而美麗，映入眼瞼時依舊能讓人發自內心地感到震撼和驚嘆。

什麼都沒變，內心這樣說道。只是每次她一個人在看這副美景時，內心像是穿了一個洞，空空蕩蕩的，等待著一個人來填補。

「夏芽！」

一把熟悉的聲音將她拉回現實。她眨了眨蔚藍色的眼睛，笑著轉過頭向友人打招呼「菲！怎麼來了？」

「見你還沒回來就過來找你了。」菲像是抱怨她的健忘「你忘了今晚有慶祝會嗎？怎麼還在悠閒地看風景呢。」

「啊，還真忘了。」夏芽聞言一臉恍然大悟左拳敲右掌心，笑哈哈地回應「抱歉呢我馬上開車回去！」

她載著菲回去DECA-DENCE市時，那裏早就人群湧湧了。生化人們高興地喝著綠色的奧奇松烈酒，而油輪者們則是搭著肩膀拿起酒瓶一喝而空，甚至和生化人們開始玩起賭博來。四周都是笑聲和喧鬧聲，頭頂上好幾串的暖黃燈光映照在他們的臉上，高飽和的色調襯托得他們的笑容燦爛又快樂。

「夏芽！！你也太慢了吧！」剛在和多納太羅聊天的紅看到她那顏色鮮明的橘髮時立刻跑到她身旁，把手搭在她的頸肩上，塞給她一個酒瓶說道「知道我們等了你多久了嗎？快點先喝一杯陪罪！」

夏芽聽著紅說話聲時高時低，咬字含糊不清又臉紅紅的模樣，一看就知道她醉了。她只是無奈地順著對方的話喝了一口「抱歉啦紅小姐，我顧著欣賞美景……」

「欣賞美景？……」紅聽到這句話後默了一會，然後猛然仰頭大喊「罰你再喝一杯！居然不預上我！」

因在耳邊突然被吼而嚇得打了個哆嗦的夏芽有些哭笑不得地安慰她。醉了的紅小姐智商情商會直接下降了好幾歲，很容易就會鬧脾氣。

「美景？喂小姑娘，在哪裏。」一旁喝著奧奇松烈酒默默偷聽的多納太羅像是聽到什麼新奇的事，湊了過來很感興趣地問「快點介紹給我，有空我去帶吉爾醬看一下。」

「不可能，我好忙。」

吉爾突然一臉陰森地從他身後冒出，嚇得多納泰羅大叫了一聲，他扭頭大聲抱怨「喂！你這女人幹嘛在別人身後像鬼一樣突然冒出啊，想嚇死誰！」

「你這麼大塊，還是個仿生人，嚇不死。」她一臉冷淡地吐槽「還有，我每天都要在管理層處理一堆事，才不像你這麼閒的天天在戰鬥區那裏鬼混。」

「你說什麼！我去戰鬥區那裏是訓練自己！」

「啊，是哦。」

在哄著紅的夏芽看著兩個生化人在像是打情罵俏的樣子，瞇起眼睛打趣「……雖然吉爾小姐一副嫌棄的樣子，但感覺你對於多納太羅先生的邀請還是覺得挺高興的哦？」

「怎麼可能。」在狠踢多納太羅腿甲的吉爾聞言一臉奇怪地扭頭說道，無視了大喊很痛啊吉爾醬的某紫色仿生人大塊頭「我只是實話實說地回應他而已，你到底是怎樣想到這裏的……難度Bug的思維都是這麼跳脫的嗎？」

「筆？什麼筆！」已經醉到開始胡言亂語的紅情緒高漲地插入話題，然後又拿起酒瓶往吉爾手裏強塞「管他那什麼筆，先喝一杯再說啦！」

吉爾聽到先是猛搖頭說生化人不喝人類的酒水，到後來被多納太羅哄著喝一口油輪者特產的奧奇松烈酒，結果她嘆氣一聲坐下來翹著腿開始和他閒聊起來；而紅則是強抱著剛走過來的菲，拿起酒瓶打算強灌她一口酒，嚇得菲冒冷汗不斷地驚慌搖手說不用了。

夏芽看著眼前的朋友們吵吵鬧鬧的景象，忍不住也笑了起來，舉起手裏之前紅小姐給的酒瓶喝了一口。在吞嚥酒水時，她的眼睛餘光瞥見了一個被醉酒的人拋棄的酒瓶正在轉動。內裏空蕩蕩的圓瓶一直往不遠處燈串照不到的地方滾動，鍍在透明玻璃上的黃光不斷地旋轉搖曳。夏芽的視線一直隨著它看，直至它停止搖擺，玻璃上的色彩光澤漸漸消逝，融入在巷子的黑暗裏。

這好像組長。莫名的聯想在她腦海裏一閃而過。好像成為了DECA-DENCE，準備打敗巨型伽德魯的組長。

那上面跑動的光芒就像拼命打敗伽德魯的組長，然後慢慢地停止不動的酒瓶就像機體損毀了的組長。

  
  
  
  
  
  


口腔裏的酒液味道變得有點過於嗆辣苦澀。喉嚨發出咕嚕咕嚕幾聲，夏芽快速喝空瓶裏的酒水，然後興奮地加入了紅她們的對話。大概快到深夜凌晨的時候，所有人才一臉醉醺醺卻又還沒盡興的樣子不捨地互相道別回家，夏芽朝走路有些歪歪斜斜的多納太羅他們笑瞇瞇地揮手道別，直至他們的背影逐漸變少時她才轉身往自己家的方向回去。

推開門時發出吱呀一聲，並說了一句我回來了。住在單人房的她理所當然地是沒人回應她的，但她就是保持著這個習慣，像是在向著誰說——也許就是貼在牆壁上的照片裏的人。

「嗯，有點想吐……」忍耐到回家的夏芽坐在床上，臉色艱辛地掩著嘴巴「果然酒就不能喝太多……吶組長，為什麼紅小姐每次都能喝三至四瓶這麼多啊。」

她在自己一人的房間裏喃喃自語，聲音低沉又輕柔，隨後放鬆身子倚在牆上捂著在扭曲感覺很難受的胃，視線放空地盯著天花板上的燈。感覺好點了，就收回目光，眨了眨因長時間盯著光源而有點酸澀的眼睛，扭過頭望著那張那時自己纏著組長而偷拍的相片。

義肢的手撫上了邊角有些皺摺的圖照，紫色的義指觸碰上一臉認真地弄寵物糧食而不知道被偷拍的男人臉龐，並輕輕地掃過，微微往上看的蔚藍色眼眸因不知道想到了什麼，眼底的情緒不停地湧現翻騰。

然而這些都化為輕嘆一聲，夏芽把身子往下一躺癱在床上，發愣了一會又舉起了還是完整沒受傷的左手，出神地盯著手腕上那紅色的護腕手帶，縱使舉到覺得手臂酸了、痹了，都好像沒感覺似的，仍是保持著高舉的動作，明明目光只是直勾勾地瞅著看，可心神卻透過它，飛回了那段和他相處時的時光裏。

不能再看了。感覺到內心的情緒起伏得愈來愈嚴重，她深吸一口氣這樣想道。本是在和耐力較量的酸累手臂此刻像洩力一般掉落在額頭上。棕紅色的護腕手帶貼在眼皮上，眼睛在它投下來的陰影下疲倦地緩緩闔上。

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_粉藍色的天際 純潔的白色 巨大的裝甲 拂過耳邊的涼風 掛脖子的工作圍裙 有點老舊的掃把 枯燥的清潔工作 開心時會咿啊叫喊的管子 沉默寡言的男人 無奈的墨綠色眸子 偶爾勾起的嘴角 低沉又安穩的磁性聲線_ **

從閉上眼睛開始，這些畫面和記憶就近乎下意識地開始回播。無法停止又不停地重覆，聲音在腦海不斷地徘徊，成為了久久不散的回音。

……今晚又會失眠了吧。仍是保持著閉目的夏芽，這樣想著。

  
  
  


Tbc.


	2. Circle of Karma（2）

在初期建立DECA-DENCE市時，由於有一部份生化人決定不返回Solid Quake，打算住下來和油輪者們一起生活，這個選擇讓管理層決定要重新分配資源，首先點算的就是住所問題。

眾所周知——包括是遊戲玩家的仿生人們，又或者是一直生存在要塞裏的人類們——都知道住所一直都很擠迫密集，屋宇不斷地堆積疊高，嚴重的話可能會導致倒塌的危機……以前的管理層也因為這問題而設計一些困難關卡，藉此來清走以要塞來說算是人口密度過高的油輪者。

只是現在的DECA-DENCE遊戲已轉型為共同生活類遊戲，這極端又不人道方法已經不可行了，公司也不會這麼傻企圖強制實行這種方案，畢竟大部分客人的意願公司是必須尊重的。

因此管理層決定先點算好還有人在使用的屋舍，而已經沒人使用的屋舍則是會清走內裏的傢俬建設，重新分配給想住下來的生化人，又或者是在之前的戰鬥不幸被巨型伽德魯摧殘了住所的油輪者，這政策當然受到一致的同意和贊成。

可以體驗一下油輪者和生化人一起合住的趣味。政策建議者是由新上任的DECA-DENCE最高管理者——前總司令官說的。

多納太羅聽到這消息的時候第一時間就是跑去和吉爾說要不要一起住。當時正在分類資料的吉爾冷淡地拒絕了他，只是多納太羅不死心地在旁圍著她轉圈圈說話，繼續各種哄和遊說，畫面就像一隻狗狗在向忙著做事的主人撒嬌。後來不知道吉爾是不是受不了他的軟磨硬泡，可能覺得他好吵很煩，便頭也不抬的，不耐煩地隨口應了一句「你喜歡就好。」，聽得多納太羅歡呼一聲，立刻跑去找最近關係挺不錯的紅，問她住哪裏怎樣裝潢房屋比較好，甚至還私下跟湊偷偷說分配質素好一點的房屋給他。

而夏芽因為是早就和吉爾他們接觸的人類，較於其他油輪者接觸得更多真相，因此也算是被編入為DECA-DENCE的工作人員，大概消息公報的前幾天就知道有這方案了。她也欣然覺得這政策對雙方來說都是好的，還興致勃勃地自薦幫忙。

「點算完畢……接下來是這區。」綠色裝甲的生化人一雙手拿著電子板戳戳划划的，另一雙手則是搖來搖去，像是在配合話語表達出自己很累「以前在公司後台看都覺得不怎麼樣……實際來考察後發現屋舍也多得太誇張了吧……」

夏芽聞言哈哈兩聲「有些屋舍堆太高了，我看過有人回家時需要攀登上去呢。」

「太可怕了，某程度上你們比我們還要更厲害了，至少我們生化人都各自有一個個人房間。」他長長的手抹走額頭上的冷汗，眼神滿是佩服。

她看著對方這有趣的反應不禁悶聲地笑了幾聲，然後把對話拉回正題上「那接下來該去哪間房屋啊？」

「哦，接下來該是這間吧。」生化人把視線放回電子板上，手指往左一划這樣說道。

夏芽好奇地把身子傾斜一點看，只是當她看到房屋的圖片時瞳孔猛然縮小了一下。

「那個！這間房子可不可以略過不回收？」嘴巴快過腦袋，話語已經從唇縫間漏出了。

「欸為什麼？」對方一臉疑惑地看著她。

「……私人原因。」她沉默一會後這樣回覆，然後雙手合十，真誠又有些忐忑不安地說「這房間對我來說很重要……拜託了。」

綠色裝甲的仿生人有些為難地撓了撓頭，片刻思考過後他眼神往斜一看，手指往左一撥，語氣輕飄飄地說「嗯……湊先生應該不會介意的……」

「謝謝！」她眼神一亮，驚喜又激動地握著他幾隻手猛搖「真的謝謝你！實在太好了！」

「見是夏芽醬你的拜託，我才通融的哦。」他的臉頰莫名有點紅，嘿嘿傻笑回應。

有不少在DECA-DENCE市活動的都很喜歡這個小姑娘，還成立了小小的後援團，他就是其中一個……哎呀對方的笑容好可愛嘛，不怕他們又很會捧場，很難不喜歡啊，他就是和對方相處了幾天就被人家俘虜芳心了。

而夏芽則是覺得心頭放下了其中一塊大石，鬆了一口氣。她垂眸看著電子板上那一間綠色鐵皮的屋舍，輕輕牽起嘴角露出一個淺笑，那笑容像是高興，卻又有點黯然。

組長的房子……算是遺物吧。她這樣想道。

即使他不會回來，她仍很想好好的保存這間盛載了不少回憶的空房子。

就這樣，她接手了組長的屋子，算是擁有了兩間屋宇。不過實際上她從沒住在組長的屋子裏，一天都沒有，就只是偶然有空就去打掃清潔一下房子。

然而一間內裏完封不動、說小不小但說大也不大、長期關門沒住人的鐵皮屋子能有多骯髒呢，大不了就只是積了一點點灰塵吧。何況組長的房子傢俬很簡潔，除了最基本的傢俬其他一點多餘的飾品都沒有，很快就清潔完了。

但夏芽就是保持著這個習慣，只要有空閒就會去打掃，她沒跟其他人說過這件事，他們也不知道她偶爾的消失其實就是去整理組長的房間。

空蕩蕩的屋子裏只有她一人，氣氛寂寥，籠罩著淡淡的孤獨感，她手裏拿著浸泡過清水涼涼的濕抹布，靜靜的、慢慢的、仔細地逐一輕抹物品表面，拭走上面那些肉眼幾乎看不見的薄薄塵埃。這時刻的她臉部雖然接近無表情，眼眸垂下雙唇微抿，只是盯著自己的手重覆拭抹這個動作，但內心卻是無比的安寧，精神某處莫名繃緊的地方得到舒緩鬆懈，感覺相比在外面和菲他們說話時還要更加輕鬆。

是的，她喜歡上這個沉默的空間、沉默的時間。這時候的她可以盡情地放空自己而不會被人打擾，任由自己沉淪在那些無法言說的情緒裏。

可是今天的中午——如平時一樣的打掃——在這間只有她一人才會拜訪的屋子，門外卻傳出了這樣的聲音。

_叩 叩 叩_

「……！」擦拭桌面的動作停了下來，夏芽的手指不自覺地攥緊了抹布，對於突然漏了一拍的心跳，那些不應萌芽生長的希冀竊喜等情緒而感到不知所措。

會不會是組長回來了。內心無法控制地想著。她抬起腳，一步一步慢慢地往玄關走。明明現在邁著的是壓下力道的淺淺腳步，可每一下踏到地上的腳步她都覺得踏在心頭上，耳邊好像產生了「咚、咚、咚」的走路聲。

輕顫的手握住了門把手，動作一幀一幀的，緩緩地向下按，並推開門——

「……是你？」

「我沒想到你會在。」

灰紫髮色，瀏海摻雜了幾縷白髮的男人坐在沙發上，翠綠色的眼眸看著走到洗碗槽附近的少女這樣說道。

夏芽拿起水壺把溫水倒在杯子裏，她看著水位不斷上升以及裊裊升起的白煙，也回覆「我也沒想到湊先生你會來。」

「我查到阿鏑這間房子略過沒回收分配給其他人，趁著現在有點空閒就過來看一下……沒想到現在的經手人是你。」湊低下眼瞼看著放在腿上十指交疊的手，平靜地說。

「是我拜託沙利先生隱瞞的。」夏芽將冒著熱煙的杯子放在桌上「給，請用。」

得到淡淡的一句「謝謝」後，二人就沉默沒再對話，氣氛陷入了難熬的尷尬。夏芽低頭看著手裏的杯子，雙唇幾度張開企圖想展開輕鬆的話題，但最後還是選擇閉上。

說實話，其實她不和湊先生不熟，對他的認知只僅限於吉爾小姐向她最基本的科普認知——要塞的前總指令官，現在是最高管理者，和吉爾小姐一樣是生化人，現在的人類樣子是進入了素體，以及是組長生前的好朋友——然後沒了，不多也不少，她知道的就只有這麼多。

因為不熟，而且對方也一臉冷淡拒絕交談的模樣，弄得她不太敢魯莽地隨意開口說話；何況心底裏的愧疚感更是讓她不敢抬頭對上他的目光……說到底，讓對方失去了摯友的罪魁禍首，是她。

想及此，本是明亮的蔚藍色眸子變得有些暗啞，指尖微微發力捏緊杯子。

「你喜歡現在的生活嗎？」

「欸？」湊的說話聲把夏芽的思緒拉回現實。她沒想到對方會主動向她搭話，愣然了幾秒後點頭回覆「是的，很喜歡。沒了伽德魯襲擊的日子很和平，大家變得很輕鬆，開開心心的笑著做事。」

「……是嗎，那很好。」湊應了一聲，仰頭喝了一口水，還是用著聽不出喜怒的平淡聲音回應。

一輪牽強的寒暄過後然後又是一段長長的沉默了。

「……湊先生。」

還是忍不住把心裏的話問出來，夏芽放下杯子，低下看著自己雙手攥緊衣擺，用著肯定的語氣說「你……其實是很厭惡我的吧。」

也許這話太直白突兀，饒是湊也沒想到她突然會這樣問，還是這種已經斷定的語氣。剛想放下杯子的動作僵了一下，片刻又回復正常的把杯子輕放回桌面上，他的目光掃過對面橘髮少女黯然失色的樣子，仰頭看著天花板，過了一會用著淡淡的語氣似是而非地說：

「說沒怨恨過，是假的。」

「也是呢。」夏芽苦笑「畢竟造成這一切的元兇是我。」

冷淡的翡翠綠眸終於正面望著坐在對面的橘髮少女，對上了那雙眼底裏有著霧霾的暗淡藍眸。湊看著她強顏歡笑的樣子，沒有說話。

「我曾經想過為什麼組長會為我做到這個地步。」

白煙在杯裏的平靜水面上蜿蜒升起，又在二人的沉重空間下緩緩消散。

「明明一開始總是在拒絕我的接近，對於我的夢想也不抱期望……但後來不知道為什麼突然願意教導我和伽德魯對戰的方法，說想看這個世界的Bug是如何生存……我其實到現在還是不懂這句話。」夏芽像是想起這些回憶片段，略帶苦澀地輕笑了一聲「Bug到底是什麼……為什麼組長為了我這個Bug，願意多次拯救衝動的我，甚至最後還搭上性命呢。」

「以前的我不知道組長是生化人，所以一直覺得他一定會幫忙……但現在我知道了，反而開始對這一切感到疑惑了。」橙色的髮絲遮蓋了她的神情，夏芽低著頭低聲地說。

「……仿生人不像你們人類那樣擁有這麼多情感，也不理解人類的複雜情感。」一段靜默過後，湊才開口說「我們做事的目的，往往都是出於自身或者是理性的角度。為了別人……不，為了人類，不顧一切甚至是願意拼上性命……基本上是沒有這種仿生人的。」

「所以，我也搞不懂阿鏑為什麼會為了你做到這地步。」他低聲呢喃。

然而在這片安靜沉重的環境裏，一切的說話聲是很容易被對方捕捉到的——他當然知道這種事。到底他是想說給自己聽，還是下意識想說給對方聽，讓對方更加難受呢。

「……這是因果報應。」

「……什麼？」湊愣了幾秒，有些不理解地皺起眉頭。

「我是因，組長因為我那些任性的話而拼上性命……他的犧牲是果。」

少女抬頭看著他，壓抑著悲傷和痛苦的蔚藍色眼睛直直地映進他的翠綠色眸子裏「湊先生也說了吧，我的存在就是令組長消失的原因，這是因果，而報應就是要承受組長消失了的日子。」

「……」湊微微睜大了眼睛。聽到她這段話，看著她那苦澀的笑容，像是想說什麼反駁的話張開了嘴巴，但還是垂下眼眸，沒說話。

「……阿鏑所有的行動並不只是因為你。」房子裏的空氣經過長長的死寂後，他最終這樣出聲說道「他的選擇都是出於自己的內心。」

這些話他也不知道自己到底是在反駁對方在阿鏑心裏的重要程度，還是在安慰對方。

結果這個話題後，湊也沒再多久留，喝完杯裏的水後便起身離開了。

夏芽站在玄關，目送他離開，她看著不遠處的背影漸漸變小模糊直至消失。然而縱使對方的背影已經完全消失了，視線只剩下隨風飄散的沙塵，她仍是保持著握著門把手的動作，呆望著前方發愣起來。

……在等什麼呢。她的內心這樣說道。

別再懷抱希望了夏芽，你早就知道組長再也不可能回來的不是嗎，他是不會來敲門拜訪的了。

回想起剛才因有人敲門而心臟狂跳感到竊喜的自己，她低下眼瞼，片刻把門關上。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *這章的重頭戲就是湊x夏芽的交手戲（  
> *算是各種延伸想法了……


	3. Circle of Karma（3）

【安裝包正在解壓……解壓完成。】

【核對資料完整度……核對完成。】

【奧奇松儲存容量100％，可以重新啟動機體。】

「……」靜坐黑屏的棕色機體，小小的螢幕上有些雪花閃過，接著便是緩緩發亮，顯示出一雙還帶著茫然的綠色眸子。

略帶呆滯的視線先是盯著房間天花板上的燈光，然後又稍稍往下環顧四周。空曠的黑色牆，眼看其設計就知道擁有良好的隔音效果；附近掛著好幾個電子大螢幕，上面彈出多個介面，好像很多資訊要處理的樣子；站在眼前的有兩個機體，他們屏息以待的樣子像是等待自己說話……

「……湊？吉爾？」他眨了眨眼，有些不確定地吐出他們的名字。

「阿鏑！」白色機體的生化人聞言驚喜地睜大眼睛，展露出一個由心而發的燦爛笑容「太好了你醒了！」

「喲，鏑木先生，感覺還好嗎？」一頭螢光色彩蓬鬆長髮的粉紅色機體也露出了笑容，向他隨意地揮手打招呼問道。

「不是，等等。」經過時間的緩衝，鏑木這下意識清醒了，他的頭左扭右扭，不解又焦急地詢問「我不是打算連接DECA-DENCE打敗巨型伽德魯的嗎？這裏是哪，Solid Quake嗎？怎麼我回來了這裏？」

「阿鏑你冷靜點，我知道你現在一定有很多疑惑。」湊拍了拍他，安慰地說「嘛，直說結果的話……巨型伽德魯早已打敗，現在已經是三年後了。」

啊？鏑木聽完很錯愕地瞪圓眼睛，大聲地反問對方。

一旁的吉爾則是有些黑線地看著在鏑木身旁急得繞了幾圈，只顧著安慰對方而把話說得沒頭沒尾的湊。她暗暗嘆氣一聲，插入話題把話完整地從頭解釋一遍「簡單來說，鏑木先生的確是成功和DECA-DENCE連接，也成功擊敗了巨型伽德魯，只是後來要塞的崩塌，你的舊機體也在此被大瓦礫壓壞。現在你的身體是我們重新製作的，和原型一模一樣，而記憶是之前我替鏑木先生你做升級時做為樣本留下的備份檔案，所以是沒了連接DECA-DENCE之後的記憶。」

「……是這樣啊。」

聽完一段簡而精的解釋後，鏑木沉默了一會，半晌才低聲地這樣說道。

老實說，聽完這一大段話後他是覺得沒有實感的，可他不覺得吉爾和湊會這麼無聊地胡謅這種事，而且自己的記憶也確實是只停留在連接DECA-DENCE之前……聽完後他也只能被動地接受這一切。

「阿鏑你覺得身體怎樣？有沒有出現排斥反應？」

湊的說話聲把他的思緒拉回現實，鏑木勾起一個淡笑回應他「……沒事，沒有出現異常反應。」

「那麼……我還有事要做，先走了。」吉爾很知趣地拋下這一句話，然後轉身離開房間，留下他們二人在房間裏慢慢敍舊。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「已經很久沒和你這麼悠閒地聊天了啊。」湊坐在鏑木旁邊，頗感慨地說「真懷念。」

鏑木應了一聲，他仰頭看著播映著藍天白雲——DECA-DENCE遊戲裏的環境畫面——的巨大屏幕，又再次環顧了一下房間，忍不住問道「湊……這裏是什麼房間？你的個人房間不是這樣的吧。」

「啊，這裏嗎。」湊像是恍然想起自己還沒跟好友說，露出笑容向他解釋「這裏是控制室。DECA-DENCE在三年內也由戰鬥類轉型為共同生活類遊戲，而我也成為了遊戲的最高管理者。」

「共同生活……」鏑木驚訝地微微睜大眼睛，繼續追問「人類和伽德魯嗎？」

「正確來說，是人類和仿生人。」湊交叉著手，回想起一些吵著要和住在DECA-DENCE市的仿生人們，無奈地聳聳肩笑說「無害的小型伽德魯也包括在內……現在仿生人和油輪者的相處很融合，除了住在遊戲裏也很常一起共同行動，生活很和平呢。」

「……是這樣啊。」片刻，鏑木揚起了一個從心而發的真實笑容。他低頭小聲喃喃「太好了……夏芽。」

一旁的湊敏銳地捕捉到這句呢喃，本是高高揚起的嘴角頓時有些僵硬。他垂下眸子，盯著自己白色的腿，隔了一會試探地問「……阿鏑，你打算回去DECA-DENCE嗎？」

還以為他會點頭同意，並立刻動身進入素體登入遊戲的。誰知道實際上鏑木聽後只是搖了搖頭，輕輕地說了一句「不，我不打算回去。知道她現在的生活很平和就好了。」

這個答案他聽完應該覺得開心才對。湊這樣想著。然而內心卻沒有絲毫竊喜的感覺，反倒是覺得有點煩躁懊惱。

為什麼總是會說到她的呢。手慢慢攥緊，捏成一個拳頭，他終究忍不住把心裏的話問了出來「那個女孩……值得你做到這個份上嗎？」

「……」鏑木雙手撐在椅子上，微微抬頭注視著映著清澈藍天和純潔白雲的像素畫面，並沒有即時回話。

「湊，你還記得麥奇那件事嗎？」

一段頗長的沉默過後，鏑木出聲說話了。他沒打算等待對方的接話，頭也不扭的繼續徑自說下去「七年前……不，現在應該是十年前吧，麥奇因為被系統發現解除限制而受到回收處分……告訴他解除方法的人，其實是我。」

……欸。湊聞言驚得瞪大眼睛地怔望著身旁的仿生人，愕然得一句話都說不出來。

這件事他當然記得，當時就是因為這事上位排名小隊才被迫強制解散，多納太羅他們被普金送去矯正設施，而阿鏑則是成為了偽裝成修甲修理人的回收人。

說實話，他除了惋惜小隊的解散和不能再和阿鏑並肩作戰，也曾暗地猜測過誰把解除限制的方法告訴給麥奇，那時自己的結論覺得是達基說的。畢竟大家都知道達基的個性陰險狡猾，而且他本人也好像對解除限制這個話題很感興趣，慫恿過阿鏑和多納太羅說更多的資訊，以嫌疑性來說他的確是佔了最大的機率。

然而過了這麼多年，他怎樣想都沒想到實際的犯人原來是阿鏑啊。湊直愣愣地盯著眼望前方大螢幕的好友，對於這個突如其來的真相感到很無措，不知道該說什麼。

「我不想當回收人，但也沒勇氣當面反抗系統。所以當時的我選擇了最窩囊的抗議方法，拒絕填充奧奇松。」

「……」張了張嘴，企圖想說什麼。但到最後，湊只是低下眼瞼，默默地咬牙不出聲，努力地壓抑著內心的震撼和懊悔。

「遇見夏芽那時，距離機能完全停止的時間只剩下幾天而已。」像是回憶起那時的畫面，鏑木不自覺地勾起了一個淺笑「她目擊到我回收人類晶片這一場面，按常理她也應該會被處理掉的，但因為她是Bug所以什麼事都沒有發生。」

「她說我不要對自己說完蛋，叫我不要放棄。」說到這裏，鏑木不禁彎起雙眸輕笑一聲，加深了臉上的笑容「雖說她以為我在睡著的人身上偷錢才誤打誤撞地說出這番話的，但不可否認她是喚醒了當時在慢性自殺的我……她那堅持不懈、遇上任何困難都不屈服的人生態度，令我著迷。」

所以才這麼執著她，執著到能為她而犧牲自己嗎。

湊倏然恍然大悟，隨即在內心對自己勾起一個諷刺的笑容。湊啊……還說自己是他的好友？明明連對方擁有自殺的念頭都不知道，只單純地慶幸他不像多納太羅那樣反抗系統，偶爾還能在遊戲裏偷偷通話聊天，悄悄緬懷舊時的回憶。

愚蠢，他到底有什麼資格去妒忌那個女孩呢，要不是她的話他大概三年前就應該只能錯愕茫然地接收到阿鏑死亡通知吧，他應該感謝對方才是啊。湊雙手捂住臉頰，情緒翻湧的紫色眸子埋在小小的掌心裏，他低聲地苦笑幾下，嘲笑著自己對女孩那些滑稽又無謂的敵對感。

「既然沒有伽德魯，那現在夏芽的生活應該很平和美好吧，沒了我也沒所謂，不用特意再去打擾她接下來的人生了。」

「……」湊微微張開嘴巴，過了一段靜默後，吐出了一句意義不明的話「有一天，暴風雨來臨並席捲了整個世界。」

「……哈？什麼？」鏑木不禁扭過頭，不解地望著身旁突然在打啞謎的友人。

「暴風雨過後很平靜，少女發現這場暴風雨是由一個男人發起的，是他在猛吹。」湊抬起頭正視對方，已回復冷靜的紫色眸子對上了眼底裏滿是濃濃疑惑的綠色眸子「他留下了少女一人獨自唱著他遺留下來的歌。少女內心問道，他聽到自己的歌唱嗎？她仍然在這裏苦苦地等待他的回來啊。」

「這……」

湊看著對面綠色的瞳孔猛然縮小，便明白阿鏑已經理解到這個故事在影射什麼含義了「少女無休止地一人孤獨地等待著，她說自己看著男人掉進了她弄的因果關係旋渦，卻不知道原來自己也早已掉進了男人弄的因果報應旋渦。」

「……」鏑木只能啞然地望著湊，久久說不出話來。

夏芽她……掉進了他的因果報應？他自己也掉了夏芽的因果關係？說起來「因果」是什麼意思？鏑木愕然地思考著這一切，然而他怎麼理清思緒都想不通湊到底想表達什麼，腦海亂糟糟的，簡直是剪不斷理還亂。

「登入遊戲去找她吧，阿鏑。」湊垂眼看著困惑地思考的友人，只是平靜地拋下這句話。

  
  
  
  
  
  


目送對方離開房間後，湊像是驟然被抽走體內的奧奇松一樣，全身乏力般輕飄飄的坐回椅子上。他往後靠在椅背上，出神地盯著天花板上光亮的燈源，許久才自嘲地輕笑一聲，苦澀地說：

「……這算什麼，聖人嗎我。」

  
  
  
  
  
  


鏑木默然地凝視著腳下的登入器，片刻才慢慢的、用力地踏了上去。綠光從腳下冒起，包圍著他的機體，綠色的光芒把映出他雙眸的電子螢幕照得反光，看不清神情。

意識一點一點的逐漸進入遊戲，他閉上雙眼。

【歡迎遊玩DECA-DENCE！NEW GAME，CONTINUE】

【開啟新帳號需簽署使用者條款。使用者條款，第一……確定？】

【請設定你的角色造型。】

  
  
  


Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *還有一章應該完結了……應該（。  
> *希望自己別再繼續拉長來寫了（


	4. Circle of Karma（4）

為什麼要這樣做。

鏑木低頭盯著自己的手，握緊拳頭又鬆開，有些迷茫地想著。

他好肯定湊會回收自己原來的素體，把它安置在保管庫的深處，永久地保存好……湊就是這種人。老實說他想回來DECA-DENCE，直接問湊拿回素體登回原帳號進去不就好了。那為什麼當時的他特意選擇開啟新帳號來登入遊戲呢，他到底在想什麼？

搞不懂。鏑木捋了捋後腦勺的髮絲，有些煩躁地自我吐槽。難道他的機體核心有故障……怎麼可能。

他走到河邊，看著清澈的水面倒映出一副陌生的樣子，忍不住暗暗嘆氣一聲。他還下意識的選擇了擁有年輕外貌的新素體，現在頂著一副二十多歲的新皮囊，感覺好奇怪……雖然他的本體以人類年齡來說也是這個年齡層，但還是覺得好奇怪。

抱怨完了，他的視線離開波光粼粼的水面，移向身後已變成駐地的要塞，不禁感慨這三年遊戲變化真大。從和伽德魯打打殺殺變成和伽德魯一起生活，據說有些油輪者還和生化人一起合租共住屋舍。當時聽湊說他還是有點不相信的，但此刻實際看著人類和仿生人互拍肩膀一起走路的模樣，這奇怪畫面讓他超級不習慣，遠遠地站在一旁多看幾遍才覺得整件事看起來不這麼突兀。

沒想到他打破系統後，遊戲轉型到這麼和諧。鏑木在現時名為DECA-DENCE市的新要塞裏漫步著，看著大家臉上笑意盈盈的，令平時在素體裏鮮少暴露情緒的自己也像是被感染了般，勾起了一個淺笑。不知道夏芽還過得好不好……至少理想成真不用再打鬥，應該過得很開心吧。

  
  
  
  
  
  


去找她吧，阿鏑。然而湊的話語不合時宜在腦海裏響起，像是反駁他那自以為是的想法。臉上的淡笑不禁凝固了一下，慢慢斂回平時冷冷淡淡的樣子。鏑木認真思考過這句話的意思，彷若話中有話，隱喻他有些事情不如他的想像一樣。

……難道在暗喻夏芽實際的生活過得不好？他一邊走路一邊輕捏著下巴沉思，下一秒又立刻扼殺這無稽的想法了。總覺得友人的意思不是這麼簡單，要不然也不會只拋下一句指引他必要親眼目睹夏芽的話了。

多想無益。鏑木放棄糾結思考，隨手逮住剛好在他身旁經過的生化人，開門見山地問「你知道夏芽在哪嗎？」

「噢，夏芽醬？」生化人一聽到熟悉的名字，便不再介意眼前人的沒禮貌，手舞足蹈地說「這時間她應該在工作哦！」

……醬？鏑木的眉頭猛皺了一下，頓時有些不爽，但他壓下內心莫名其妙地泛起的不滿，繼續問道「……工作？裝甲修理隊嗎？」

「什麼修甲修理隊，這種部門早就沒有了！」

生化人用一種「你很過時欸」的詫異眼神望向鏑木，看得他眉頭更加皺緊了，甚至拳頭也有點蠢蠢欲動。

「夏芽醬現在是在當戶外活動導遊啦，還是個很熱門的導遊呢。」生化人像是想到什麼，湊近了點向他眨眼打趣地說「嘿小子，如果想和她多交流的話，建議你快點去預約導遊哦，畢竟夏芽醬是個很受生化人和男人歡迎的可愛女孩子呢。」

「……謝謝。」

聽完這些資訊的鏑木生硬地拋下這兩個字，面無表情地離開了，留下摸不著頭腦的生化人小聲吐槽他奇奇怪怪的到底在生什麼氣。

嘖，怎麼他都不知道生化人這麼喜歡夏芽，還一口一個「夏芽醬」。他納悶地想著。胸腔覺得悶悶的很煩躁，卻又完全不知道自己在生什麼悶氣，有種好像自己之前護在身後的小女孩現在被一群臭小子覬覦般的感覺，超級不爽。

他找到預約戶外活動的攤販，一來就跟負責人說要預約夏芽，而上天不知道是不是想早點讓他們重逢，下午的時間表夏芽那行是空的，讓他幸運地成功預約到。

下午就能見面了。鏑木仰頭看著和三年前一模一樣的青空，發愣的時候倏然回想起之前他也曾和夏芽一起坐在吊椅一邊吃著午飯一邊看這片無際的藍天。

掌心滲出了一層薄汗，他抬手將汗揩拭在褲子上，反覆搓擦像是拭走內心的期待感和隱隱的緊張感。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「你好！我是夏芽，擔任你今天下午的戶外活動導遊！」

「……」鏑木無言地睜大眼睛望著眼前的少女，微微張開嘴巴，卻發現自己一點聲音都發不出來。

他本來已經設想好了，打算和之前用另外一個素體一樣，假裝若無其事地和她交流。在對方還沒來時，內心便不停地自我預警。可實際親眼看見了，卻驀然發現這些所謂的預警都在視線對視的一瞬間全部作廢。

他看著眼前的少女，發現她的頭髮變長了，髮尾已不再是繫成一條小小的麻花辮，而是變成柔順地貼在頸肩處；他也發現少女長高了，不再是小個子怎麼吃都不長肉不長高的小孩子模樣，而是真正地長大了，能夠讓人感受到她是一個真正的少女。

原來三年能變化這麼大。他愣愣地看著唯一沒多大變化的明亮蔚藍色眼睛，再次感慨。

而對面的橘髮少女像是對於他這樣無言的直勾勾注視下感到有些害羞，撓了撓臉頰，訕笑地換另一個話題問「那個……你叫什麼名字？」

「我是鏑……」他突然噎了一下止住不說，見對方有些不解地歪頭望自己，快速地隨口編了一個名字「……我叫鍵。」

「鍵？很特別的名字啊。」夏芽托著下巴說道，接著露出一個元氣的笑顏「那麼事不宜遲，我們開始吧！」

啊。鏑木應了一聲，聲線是不自覺地柔和。

他跟著對方坐上車，看著她啟動車子，然後駕著它開始帶自己四處探索野外。外面的世界已和三年前不太一樣，本是乾枯的泥土現在也漸漸地長出了嫩嫩的青草，偶有小動物在小草叢裏經過跑走，跳到附近的河流喝水。夏芽駛著車輛，時而停車用活潑的聲音介紹，時而下車帶領身旁的男人親身感受腳下的土地正有緩緩復蘇的跡象。

……沒變啊。靠在椅背上靜靜聽介紹的鏑木悄悄地睜開一隻眼看身旁人，她那吱吱喳喳地說話的模樣令他不由自主地勾起了一個淡笑。真懷念。

  
  
  
  
  
  


時間伴隨著橘髮少女的說話聲下一同流走，很快青空已和橙紅融合，染上了黃昏之色。

「那個啊……感覺你很木訥啊。」

看著車窗外回程風景的鏑木聞言將視線放在駛著車輛的少女身上，他眨了眨眼，沒出聲。

也許是因為感覺對方和自己的年齡差不多，夏芽說話比較放開，她有些苦惱地蹙眉「該說是寡言嗎？幾乎只有我在說話，你偶爾才回應一兩句這樣……」

語畢，她像是回想起什麼，藍色眼睛閃過笑意並微微彎起「……嘛，有點像我以前認識的人呢。」

「……以前認識的人？」

夏芽像是驚覺自己說漏嘴，打哈哈想把話題糊弄過去。鏑木見此本想繼續追問——突然警覺的第六感告訴他快要接觸到謎題答案了，只是接著又想起自己現在只是個陌生人，似乎是沒有追問的資格。他不爽的暗地砸嘴，如賭氣般把視線移開望回車窗外了。

「嗯……其實說給你聽也沒所謂吧。」靜了一會，她這樣說道，感覺到他驚訝的眼神便扭頭露出一個笑靨說「就當作是一個陌生人向你發牢騷好了。」

三年前，DECA-DENCE還是一個移動要塞的時候，我認識了一個男人，我稱呼他為組長。少女開口說了，聲音和剛才完全不一樣，變得輕柔起來，臉上的神情是帶了點落寞的淺笑，快要入夜的涼風吹起了她的頭髮，橘色髮絲在半空搖曳出傾說往昔時特有的安寧氣息。鏑木從沒看過夏芽這副模樣，他怔怔地聽著她的聲音繼續說下去。

「一開始時，他總是說出去和伽德魯戰鬥是為了什麼，戰爭永不完結，沒意義，還不如乖乖的當個修甲修理人，但我說即使是這樣，我想要死命掙扎到自己的極限，之後他好像被我感染了，開始教導我如何對戰，在我危險的時候會出現保護我，最後甚至為了我而打破界限，犧牲了自己的生命。」

車子漸漸駛慢，話語停頓了一下，笑容亦變得苦澀起來「初時我很感激組長為我付出這麼多，但在之後這沒了他的三年裏，我開始覺得他為了我付出得太多了。初時我只是說希望他教曉我如何戰鬥，但隨後的相處之下，我也好像逐漸地依賴上他，覺得他一定會站我身旁，覺得他一定會在危險的時候出現為我解決一切，覺得他一定會安心地讓我依靠。」

「也許就是因為把一切都想得太理所當然吧。」聲音輕得幾乎搓碎在風裏「如果一開始不這麼依靠他，大概最後不會走到這樣。」

「……」

不是。

不是。

不是這樣。

少女愁緒的笑容過於刺眼，鏑木蹙眉，眼睛緊緊地閉上，拳頭微微抖動，攥緊的力度大得指甲幾乎要陷入掌心裏，以幾度深呼吸才勉強把心底洶湧澎湃的情感壓下。他差點就控制不住自己大聲向眼前陷入那些多餘想法的少女說——「我沒死，我復活了，我就在這。」

他是知道後果會變成這樣仍決定要繼續下去的。不是這樣子，並不是她的錯，為什麼現在反而變成她在責怪自己？他要的才不是這種結果，他要的只是夏芽開開心心的待在再也沒有伽德魯的生活，平安地活下去而已。

——假若自己最初沒遇上她的話，他早就失去求生欲望，獨自在房屋內死去了好嗎。開什麼玩笑，現在她到底在自顧地說什麼鬼話。

我……覺得，他不會這麼想吧。鏑木低下頭顱，髮絲垂下的陰影遮蓋了臉上的神情，嗓子十分沙啞。

是呢，他應該是不會這樣想的吧。她說。隨後露出了一個困擾的皺眉笑容，又說：畢竟組長對我一直都很溫柔縱容啊。

「不過回想起來，事情的開端確實是因我而起。」

「如果說我的話導致組長死亡是一個因，那麼現在承受他不在的日子就是果。」末了，夏芽再加多一個補充「大概還有他唯留下來的空屋子吧。」

……答案連上了。他突然恍然大悟了。原來是這樣。

湊，你說的「因果」，原來是這回事啊。

聽到這句話後，堵在心裏的謎題彷若得到了解答，瀰漫在心頭的霧霾瞬間豁然開朗，絲絲曦光照了進來，鏑木終於理解到湊到底想跟他表達什麼了。夏芽的確是過得很好，但又過得很不好，正如湊所說，她確實是掉進了她所想的「因果報應」，而他自己的不自覺的早就掉進了「因果關係」——因為認識了夏芽，被她的生存方式感動了，所以想回應她的期待，即刻最後要付出性命。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「啊哈哈，不知不覺說多了。」

二人許久都沒說話，而在這沉默的期間，夏芽也調整好情緒，重新揚起元氣的笑顏說道「抱歉把氣氛弄得這麼沉重，你忘了它吧！」

「……那個組長，對你來說是怎樣的人？」鏑木沒聽從她的話，反而換了問題問道「你想他回來嗎？」

夏芽沒立刻回應，一直注視著前方道路的藍色眸子斜看身旁人，猝不及防地接觸到對方的綠色眸子，那和組長如出一轍的認真眼神時讓她不禁恍神。

鏑木感覺到車子慢慢停下來，身旁的少女也認真地望著他，沉思著這一番話。然而過了一段不長卻也不短的時間，她只是輕輕地吐出一句：我也不知道。

「師傅？父親？友人？可靠的年長者？崇拜的偶像？……也許全部都是，我說不清。」她低下眼瞼，撫了撫左手腕上的護腕手帶「說實話我很難概括我對他的感情到底是怎樣的，但唯一我能確定的是……」

——我很想念他。說這句時，少女的嘴角噙著淺淺的笑意，語調是柔柔的，這幾個字揉合了她很多深邃的情緒，而它們最終沉澱為滿腔柔軟的堅定。

「……！」

這一刻，鏑木覺得有股說不清道不明的情感擊中了內心深處，甚至穿透了素體，直達機體的核心。

這是什麼？他不自覺地撫上了胸口，把胸前的衣服抓出一道道縐摺。酸酸的、脹脹的、甜甜的、甘苦的、酥麻的、喜悅的、溫暖的。仿生人擁有和人類一樣的情緒，但這種揉合了這麼多感受的情緒，仿生人的他還是第一次遇上，感覺很奇妙，卻完全不討厭。他好像理解到夏芽剛才說「難以概括對他的情感」了——

因為他也是，他也難以概括自己對她的感受。以一言來說的話就是——他也很想念她，很想立刻換回原來的素體和她相認。

「……他會回來的。」半晌，鏑木只是這樣說。縱使夏芽回應他說，不可能吧，他還是重覆說：他會回來的。

那認真又肯定的話氣，彷若他就是本人。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「是是，謝謝你安慰我。」

從戶外回到DECA-DENCE市時，夏芽向下車的年輕男子笑說，她拍了拍他的肩膀，顯然把他的話只當作是安撫自己的鼓勵話語。男子看了她一眼像是想再重覆一遍，但決定還是閉上嘴，只是沉默地點頭一下作道謝，然後離開了。

真奇怪的傢伙啊。夏芽盯著他的背影想著。名字奇怪，說的話也奇怪，不過是個好人就是了，和組長一樣不善言辭。她像是被自己的想法逗樂，嘿嘿地笑了一聲。

然而她卻沒想到，翌日黃昏時她完成導遊工作，打算駛車回去時，一個如同虛幻又無比熟悉到讓她不禁喜極而泣的身影竟從遠處慢慢走來。她大步跑上前，腳用力一蹬往前撲，當感受到那人伸出有力的雙臂接住她的撲飛，後背傳來溫熱的感覺都一一告訴她，他回來了，她想念的人真的回來了，他奇跡地回來她居住的世界了。

那個人沒騙她，組長真的回來了。夏芽擦了擦掛在眼角的淚水，這樣想道。她好想和那個聽她嘮叨了一大段埋在心底裏的話的人，那個名為鍵的男子分享一聲組長真的回來了。

而組長聽到她這番話後，只是交叉著手意義不明地勾起了一個淡笑，沒回話。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「湊，給我原來的素體。」

「……已經見過她了？」

「啊。用了新帳號去見她。」

「……你之後準備和她生活在一起嗎？」

「……是。」

……還是和以前一樣捉摸不透啊。湊難得地登入遊戲，穿著素體在頂樓抽菸。他呼出一圈煙，仰頭盯著清澈的藍天小聲嘟囔：該感嘆不愧是阿鏑嗎。

就這樣出神地維持吸煙和呼煙這兩個動作好一段時間，片刻他像是感覺到什麼，低頭瞇起眼睛凝視遠處——熟悉的二人乘車回來了。橘髮少女拖著深棕髮的男人下車，然後大聲地喊鏑木組長回來了，其他人一下子呼啦地圍上去，鏑木一臉無奈地應付他們的熱情問候，一邊躲開紅的撲飛還有多納太羅跳起來的拍打，吉爾面無表情地踢了一下多納太羅的腳和鏑木驚嚇躲避撲倒的畫面，弄得全部人哄堂大笑起來。

在高處盯著他們的湊也像是被他們的笑聲感染，以往很少笑的臉容此刻眼睛也閃過了笑意。

……對了，下次帶點禮物給那女孩吧，一個能和Solid Quake連線的終端，阿鏑也應該會覺得這禮物很不錯的。他吐出一縷輕煙，隨後淺笑著轉身離開頂樓。

白色的煙霞裊裊升起，隨後又在藍色的天穹下柔柔地消散。

  
  
  


End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最終章！！下一章是後記啦，感興趣就看我發牢騷吧wwww


	5. 後記

耶！撒花！寫完啦！我人生第一個坑是填好泥土的好感動啊耶耶耶耶我VVVV（冷靜）。

說是後記，主要是我想發牢騷wwww。首先說一下這篇文的靈感吧，靈感是來自一首歌，歌名就是Circle of Karma，是FUZI x MAAS唱的，好好聽推薦你們去聽哦！然後，沒錯，這就是標題的由來了。我就懶，直接拿歌名當標題，嘿嘿對不起_(:3」∠ )_還有其實第3章湊說的故事，也是源自於一堆歌詞哦，我就是改了一點點，基本上原封不動地搬過來讓湊來說的哈哈哈哈哈，沒想到吧，這是彩蛋。

還有組長隨口說自己是「鍵」這個名字，其實是因為鏑木是Kaburagi，鍵是Kagi，我就是把羅馬拼音取頭取尾了來當彩蛋了www，驚喜吧我這樣玩（並不）。

然後呢，老實說這篇我本來只想寫組長x夏芽感情關係而已……但寫著寫著壞習慣來了，長寫起來變成了組長x夏芽x湊的感情糾結了……我本意不是想這樣啊（湊：謝謝你讓我有戲份（X

關於湊，其實我覺得他一定有埋怨過夏芽的。動畫裏他是不知道夏芽間接救贖了組長性命的，大概在他眼裏就是組長莫名其妙地盲幫一個人類吧，地位比他這個認識了7年的好友還要重，不惜冷戰了一段時間，最後連命都願意賠，我覺得沒怨恨過就假了，所以他在第2章和夏芽做交手戲時，說話不咸不淡的，尷尷尬尬得要命。但說是怨恨，但我覺得湊也不會對夏芽做什麼報復的事，他很溫柔也很尊重組長，縱使討厭組長為人類做到這個地步，他不會做出這樣沒品的事。如果事情說開的話，我覺得他理解組長的一切行動，情感也應該會由怨恨→複雜糾結→釋懷。這也就是我特意寫了他自嘲自己是聖人嗎那段，畢竟他本質是個溫柔的男人啊。湊，到最後還是決定幫助組長反抗系統的男人。

關於組長，為什麼他一開始會選擇開新帳號來見夏芽呢？其實我設定他是那種有點「近鄉情怯」的感覺，也想理清夏芽和自己其實是怎樣互看對方的，畢竟有些心底話是不會對本人說，所以他下意識的利用了第三方角度來試探夏芽對自己有什麼想法。組長所做的一切其實最核心都是為了夏芽，我覺得救deca-dence是順帶的www，如果夏芽對deca-dence世界無感，而他能帶她去其他地方生活，我覺得組長會毫不猶豫地這樣做wwwww，因為夏芽想救所以他才救，夏芽想反抗所以他也反抗，就是這樣。

關於夏芽，三人組裏唯一一個不知道自己其實算是組長的救命恩人XD。在動畫時，夏芽本來已經17歲了，和伽德魯打鬥爭取生存時基本上腦子沒有多餘空間去想東想西，但當事情結束了，又只剩下一個人，我覺得自然會多愁善感起來，何況她還是一個女孩子，心思一定會細膩一點，17歲至20歲這種妙齡少女的時期，一定會陷入自我怪責啊。說起來，我提了2次夏芽的護腕手帶，我不知道有沒有人挖到糖，其實她在模仿組長，和他在同一位置戴同一色彩的手帶，這是官方本來就有的糖，大概夏芽是把它當作是組長在身邊看著自己支持自己吧。

其實Circle of Karma這首歌不是HE的，是一個悵然若失的死循環，如果跟著歌詞來寫劇情，基本上第2章就已經完了wwww，但我喜歡HE又想扮一下自己是官方……不是，是替官方妄想後續ova的劇情，所以才蹦多2章出來XD，應該最和後動畫的ending連上了，好耶。

我肯定劇情一定有bug，先抱歉_(:3」∠ )_。最後給如果有看後記的你，謝謝你的支持！這是我第一次本意想交黨費但結果卻寫了一個小連載出來wwww我廢話完了，真的謝謝你！


End file.
